Sweet Liberty
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When an old rival of Jerry's kidnaps Alex, it is up to two pals to bring her home safely. AlexXOC Redone version coming soon!
1. Gone, Baby, Gone

_Author's Note: This is my first story for Wizards of Waverly Place, and I hope you like it. Let's get this ball rolling. Hope you like my story, please read and review and send me your ideas on how to improve this story. Also, if I get some facts wrong about Wizards of Waverly Place, my apologies in advance._

Chapter I

Alex Russo was at home enjoying this rare time by herself. Being a wizard was kind of easy. The hard part actually came when she would get into situations or trouble for misusing her magic. And those were the fun times. She was listening to her favorite music and eating some popcorn when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Alex yelled towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a mailman with a package. She opened the door and the mailman said, "Package for Jerry Russo."

"He's not here, but I'll sign for it." Alex said.

"No need," the mailman said. Then he pulled out a ether soaked rag and forced it over her mouth. She tried to fight back but she was rendered unconscious. He laid her down gently and then he pulled out a cellphone and hit speed dial.

"Yeah, it's me," the phony mailman said. "I got the girl, and there is no one else is home. What else do you want me to do?"

"We are outside now, bring the girl and we will inform the boss of our success." The voice on the other end said.

"Alright, I am coming out now." He said. He pulled out a jar, said an incantation, and Alex was magically transported in the jar. The man had a sadistic grin on his face as he walked out the front door.

An hour later, Justin, Max, Theresa, and Jerry came home and notice the door was unlocked. Worried, Jerry entered the house first.

"Alex?" Jerry yelled.

"Dumb of her to leave the front door open." Justin said.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I wonder, where is she?" Theresa said.

"I don't know. Max, Justin, check your rooms and hers," Jerry said.

"Jerry, I am worried." Theresa said.

"We don't know what has happened, so don't jump to conclusions." Jerry said.

He noticed a lone piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up, and it said:

_**'I have your sweet little daughter and if you want her back safe and sound, you will do as I say Jerry. Also, don't call the police, because that won't be good for your daughter. Trust me. This is payback for making me look like a fool. I will contact you with my demands.**_

_**Merlin the Morlock.**_

Theresa looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "Jerry, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Jerry said.

Max and Justin came down the stairs and saw the look on their parents face.

"Dad, what's going on?" Max said.

"Sit down, we have something to tell you." Theresa said.

"What's going on?" Justin said.

"There is no easy way to say this," Jerry began, "but your sister has been kidnapped. If we call the police, they might kill her."

"What are we going to do?" Justin asked.

"How are we going to get her back?" Theresa asked.

"I know just the guys." Justin said.

_Author's Note: How was it? Don't worry, next chapter, you will meet the heroes of this story. Please, read and review._


	2. Meet the Heroes

_Author's Note: Plain and simple, meet the heroes of this story. Trust me, they are unique. As always, read and review. Sorry if it is short._

Chapter 2

David Falcone was running on his treadmill, listening to his wireless headphones when his roommate Villo came in.

"Yo, 6-pack," Villo said.

No answer.

"6-pack!" Villo yelled.

Still no answer.

Fed up, he went around to David's back and softly raked his claws (yes, claws) across his back. That got his attention.

David fell off the treadmill and looked at Villo and yelled, "What the hell!?"

"Those are the advantages to being half lion." Villo said.

"What do you want?" David asked.

"Besides a COOKED lunch, being human." Villo said. "Also, I want to know how 14-year old can get his own place with a friend who looks like Chewbacca?"

"First of all," David said, "I have connections, second, it is your fault that you look like Chewbacca, not mine, and three, if your so damn hungry, make a Hot Pocket!"

"Your girlfriends must be real lucky to have you." Villo said.

"Do you want me to shave you bald again?" David asked.

A look of fear went across Villo's face. David laughed.

The phone rang. David went to check the phone ID. "Jerry Russo." David said and he picked up the phone as Villo watched.

Villo saw as a slight smile on David's face change to a look of seriousness. "Okay, we'll be right there." David said.

"What's up?" Villo asked.

"That was Jerry Russo, someone has kidnapped his daughter, and he wants our help. I'll explain on the way over."

"Wait, why do I have to go?" Villo asked.

David, not in the mood to argue, made a motion with his hand, and Villo popped up and began to follow David out the door.

"Oh this is so not fair!" Villo complained.


	3. Merlin the Morlock

Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter takes place as David and Villo (in disguise, of course) are walking to the Russo's apartment to help in the search for Alex. As always, read and review.

Chapter III

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Villo asked as he walked.

"Alright, here's what happened," David began, "Alex Russo was at home by herself when a knock came from her door. It was a postman. She opened the door for him because, hey, it was the postman. Little did she know that it was a goon in disguise. So, he snatches her for a man named Merlin the Morlock, who seems to have a beef with Jerry Russo, her dad. He's using her for something."

"We're going there to find out, aren't we?" Villo asked.

"Yeah," David said. "We are going have to think of a good way to get in, though."

"Why?" Villo asked.

David pointed at a van in front of the Russo's apartment building.

"Oh." Villo said. "How are we supposed to get in?"

"I'm going to put my hood up and go in. But first, I'm going to shrink you and put you in my pocket." David said.

"Alright. Hit me!" Villo said. David waved his hand and Villo was shrunk into David's hand.

"Alright, let's roll." David said.

Jerry jumped up at the knock on the door. He opened it to reveal a kid Alex's age wearing a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. These were the guys.

"Where's your partner?" Jerry asked eagerly.

"Right here." David said. He waved his hand again, and Villo grew normal size.

Theresa pulled Jerry aside and whispered, "Are you sure we should trust these guys? He seems awfully young. And what's with that lion?"

"They helped me out before." Jerry whispered.

"Why should we trust them?" Theresa asked.

"Look, what choice do we have?" Jerry said.

"Jerry," David said.

"Yeah?" Jerry responded.

"Can I see the note?" David asked.

Jerry handed him the note and he read it. David then pulled him to the side and asked, "Do you know any reason why Merlin would do this?"

"The only thing I could remember would be that when we were teenagers, he always had a temper. It really hit the fan when I went out with the girl he liked."

"Who was that?" David asked.

Jerry pointed at Theresa.

"Okay." David said.

"Awfully long time to grind an ax." Villo said.

The phone rang. Jerry went to answer it. David used telepathy to listen in.

"Hello?" Jerry said.

"Daddy?" Alex said. Her voice sounded so weak.

"Alex!" Jerry screamed.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Alex said. The voice on the phone then changed from Alex's to a man's voice.

"Now you know she's alright, maybe we can talk business." The voice said.

"You better not hurt my girl." Jerry said.

"You aren't in any position to make demands." The voice said. "I think I'll come over to speak in person. As a matter of fact, I'm at your door right-KNOCK-KNOCK- now."

David hissed at Villo, "Upstairs!"

Right before the door opened, David and Villo hid on top of the stairs. And in came Merlock and 2 of this cronies. Knowing that his daughter's life was in is a#hole's hands, Jerry controlled his anger.

"What a dump." Merlin said as he walked in.

"Nice to see you, too." Jerry said through a fake smile.

"Okay, let's cut the small chat. Here's what I want. I want all of your family's powers."

"What!?" Jerry screamed.

"You heard me. If I don't have them in a week's time. Well, you know. Now show me to the door." Merlin demanded.

"Here." Jerry gritted through his teeth. As Merlin walked out the door, he said, "Oh, and do clean up the place. Huh?"

Jerry couldn't control his anger anymore. He punched the wall and left a crack. David and Villo came down the steps.

"Jerry, he knew that as long as he has your daughter, you would not do anything to him." David said.

"What are you going to do?" Theresa asked.

"Simple, we're going to go get her." Villo said.

"How in the hell are we going to do that?" David asked.

"Simple, this tracker I threw on him should tell us were he has Alex." Villo said.

"That thing can work?" David asked.

"Yes, it can." Villo said. "See, as long as that tracker is on his person, we'll be able to find him." Villo said.

"Let's get back and start tracking him." David said. "Don't worry, we'll find your daughter, Jerry and Theresa."

"Please, bring her back safely." Theresa said with tears in her eyes.

"We will. We will." David said.

Author's Note: Well, the guys have a plan. Now they have to execute it with precision. Next chapter will be from were Alex is being held. It will be kind of short. As always read and review.


	4. Help is Coming

Author's Note: This chapter might be short. This chapter takes place from where Alex is being held. Read and review.

Chapter 4

Alex was in a basement tied to a post. She couldn't use her magic because the rope had an incantation on it that restricted her powers. She was exhausted. She decided to try to take a quick nap. When she closed her eyes, a man's voice jolted her awake.

"Hey!" A man's voice yelled.

Alex jolted up to see a man sitting in a chair with two guys standing by him.

"Glad to see you are awake. My name is Merlin. I am responsible for your change of surroundings." Merlin said.

"Glad to see your wealth can afford you a ratty basement." Alex said.

Merlin didn't like that. He stood up and struck Alex across her face.

"You will respect me!" Merlin yelled.

Alex then spat in his face. That got Merlin really angry. He took a knife from is pocket, flicked it open, and held the tip of the blade against Alex's throat.

"Care to do that again? I'm sure your family will enjoy burying you." Merlin said. At the thought of seeing her family standing over her grave crying, Alex lowered her head and said, "No."

"No, what?" Merlin said.

"No, master." Alex said.

"Good. Get some rest. I have some fun planned for you." Merlin said. He then walked off laughing devilishly.

Alex then lowered her head and began crying. She had know idea what Merlin had planned for her. All she knew was that someone had better come for her soon. As she was about to lose hope, a voice entered her mind.

"Alex? Alex Russo?" the voice said.

"What-" Alex said shocked.

"My name is Villo Lyon. My friend David Falcone is a friend of your dad's. We are trying to find you. David is trying to find you via telepathy. We also have a tracker on Merlin's person. Please, stay strong. We are coming for you as soon as we can. We promise we will return you to your family."

"Thank you." Alex choked out. Somehow, she knew she was saved.

Author's Note: Wow, big man hitting a teenage girl, huh? Don't worry, next chapter will be something. Read and review.


	5. Double Jeopardy

Author's Note: Keep in mind that even though our heroes have a plan, they have to execute it just right. Keep in mind, that a perfect plan doesn't mean a thing if something jeopardizes the plan. Read and review.

Chapter V

David and Villo were sitting in the Russo's restaurant planning their next move. They were watching the Russo's work the restaurant without Alex there. They were doing good, but you could tell that something was on all of their minds.

"Here's what we should do," Villo began, "We run in gun blazing and grab her."

"There's a problem," David began, "We do that, we get killed and Alex gets killed also. Why? Because we didn't do a rundown of the house. We don't know how many goons are in the house. Let alone the ones watching her."

"Do we even know were she is?" Villo asked.

"Yes, we do." David said. "She is in a house on the outskirts of New York."

"So we are going there to recon the place?" Villo asked.

"No, you are. I'm staying here to watch Merlin because he is coming here in a few minutes. You call me as soon as you figure out their routine."

"Gotcha." Villo said as he slipped out the door.

David sat at his table alone looking at the family picture Jerry gave him. They looked so happy together. Seeing the Russo's family picture gave him a thought about his family. He never knew what happened to his family. He was a baby when it happened. He jerked from his thoughts as Merlin walked in the restaurant.

_Here we go, _David thought.

Merlin walked right up to Jerry and Theresa and said, "I see that your restaurant business isn't much better than your home."

"Hello, can we take your order?" Jerry gritted through his teeth.

"Just a sandwich, and please make it at least halfway decent." Merlin said.

When Theresa left, Merlin whispered to Jerry, "You know I think your daughter is really beautiful. I wondered if she is still a virgin?"

That was it. Jerry couldn't take any more. Jerry punched him in the face, knocking Merlin to the floor.

"That's gonna cost you." Merlin hissed.

David was already out the restaurant and was heading back to his place.

"Villo!" David yelled into his cellphone as he was running.

"Yeah?" Villo answered.

"Change of plans. Jerry just slugged Merlin so we have to do this now."

"Good. I got the info we need so meet me here." Villo said.

"I'll meet you there in 30 minutes." David said.

_God, I hope Alex is okay,_ David thought.

Author's Note: See? A good plan is down the drain, but it can be salvaged. How? Read and review.


	6. Driving Miss Alex

**Author's Note: Now David and Villo must go and get Alex before all Hell breaks loose. Read and review.**

Chapter VI

David and Villo sat outside Merlin's house, contemplating their rescue plan. Since Jerry slugged Merlin, they had to get to Alex before Merlin got back or he got word to his goons.

"She's on the bottom floor tied to a post." Villo told David.

"Okay, I'm going in grabbing Alex, and bring her out. You stay out here until I bring her out." David said.

"Gotcha, and be careful." Villo said.

"Of course." David said as he ran up to the side of the house. He peered through the basement window and saw Alex tied to a post. He carefully opened the window and slid in. He remained in the darkness. He was about to make his move when he heard voices.

"Yeah, okay. The boss wants us to get rid of the girl." One goon said.

"Sure, but let's have some fun, first." The other goon said. They started to walk towards Alex. One goon started to remove his clothes. David, not wanting to wait and see what happens, jumped out of the darkness knocking both goons out.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Your hero." David said, untying her.

"What's going on down there?" A voice yelled.

"Great, upstairs isn't an option, so I'll make an exit here." David said pointing at the wall.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Like this." David said. He gripped his temple and the wall shattered.

"C'mon, there's no way they didn't here that!" David exclaimed, grabbing Alex and running through the hole. When they got to the street, David found Villo nowhere to be found.

"Villo, where the hell are you!?" David yelled into his earpiece.

"Coming in hot now!" Villo said as a delivery truck came to a stop in front of them.

"Not excatly what I had in mind but it will do!" David said.

"Who, or what, is that?" Alex asked, reffering to Villo.

"Miss, sit down, shut up, and I'll drive us out of here." Villo said.

"Villo, you cant drive!" David said, as they were racing down the street.

"Never mind that, just keep those goons off of us!" Villo yelled back.

David looked out the back of the truck and saw a car chasing them.

"Villo, what kind of truck is this?" David asked.

Alex read one of the barrels that were in one of the nets of the truck.

"Ether, highly flammable ether. Nice." Alex said.

"You are really on top of the ball, Villo." David said sarcastically.

"Shut up and use this!" Villo said.

"A 9mm!? Just where did you get this!?" David yelled.

"Doesn't matter. Just use it wisely!" Villo yelled back.

David proceeded to throw barrels out of the truck and shooting them with the gun. The 3rd time was the charm. The car chasing them blew up.

Villo made the truck come to a complete stop and said to David and Alex, "That was smooth, wasn't it?"

David and Alex gave him a death stare.

"Okay." Villo said as he tried to start the truck again. It wouldn't start.

"So we have to walk now?" Alex asked.

"Looks like it." David said.

"We better make it fast before the cops come!" Villo yelled.

"Great, I went from hostage to fugitive in a matter of days. Good jobs, heroes." Alex said sarcastically.

"You know, it isn't too late to dump her back in the basement." Villo whispered to David.

"Shut up and walk." David said.

**Author's Note: Sorry if the formatting is off. I had to re-download everything. Read and Review.**


	7. Bar None

**Author's Note: As we last left our heroes, David just rescued Alex and gotten her safely, more or less, away from her captors. Now the real fun begins. Read and review**.

Chapter VII

David, Alex, and Villo were waling down the street on a starry night when Villo finally asked, "David where are we going?"

"Well, since you wrecked our only form of transportation, we have to find another car." David said.

"Hold on!" Villo yelled. "How come you are blaming me for wrecking that truck? I didn't know it was going to break down."

"It was because of your driving skills, Villo, or lack thereof." David said.

"Okay!" Alex interrupted. "Where are we going?"

"I have a friend who works not too far from here." David said. "He's a real good friend and very trustworthy."

"Aw dude! You mean Louis don't you?" Villo asked.

"Look, he's close by, and his car can run." David said.

"Where does he work?" Alex asked. David stopped right in is tracks.

"Here." David said as they stopped in front of a seedy bar.

"Nice." Alex said sarcastically.

"I'm going in to get Louis. You guys sit tight. If anything happens, Come get me." David said as he turned to go inside. As Alex and Villo waited outside, Alex saw this as the perfect opportunity to get to know about David a little better.

"Villo, what do you know about David?" Alex asked.

"Not a lot, really." Villo said. "All I know is that something happened to his parents when he was a baby."

"What?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I met him when he was 12. We have been friends ever since." Villo said.

"Is he a good guy?" Alex asked.

"The best." Villo said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Alex said. "He's kind of cute."

"I'm sorry?" Villo said.

Realizing what she had said, Alex blushed, and said, "Nothing. Nothing."

"Sure." Villo said slyly. He looked up and saw two very familiar looking goons looking around.

"Inside!" He whispered to Alex. The inside of the bar was filled with down on their luck patrons. Some guys looked like they had a little too much to drink. When you are in a place where anything can happen, like a bar, keep this in mind. When you are in a bar, pretty much anything can set off a bunch of drunks looking for a fight. That is an liability and an asset.

Alex and Villo sat at an empty table and looked around for David.

"Man, this place stinks." Alex said.

"David, where are you?" Villo said to himself. Almost on cue he heard his cell phone vibrate. He saw the text message from David saying 'OUTSIDE'.

"He wants us outside." Villo whispered to Alex.

"How are we going to get outside? Those goons are watching the door." Alex whispered back.

Villo looked around, and saw a bottle on the ground. He picked it up, and said, "Watch this." Villo snuck to the blind side of the goons and then threw the bottle in the air. It then hit one of the bar patrons close to the goons.

"What the hell you do that for!?" The man said.

"What are you talking about?" One goon said.

"Hey fellas, we got us a wise ass here!" The man screamed. That statement got the attention of everyone. Remember, pretty much anything can set off a bunch of drunks. When they were chased away from the door, Alex and Villo made a break for outside. Villo saw David by a car talking to Louis.

"All right, what did you do now?" David asked Villo.

"Nothing." Villo said.

"Oh yeah?" David said pointing behind him, at the brawl in the bar.

"Oh, that." Villo said.

"Man, trouble follows you two like the Grateful Dead." Louis said. "So, David, this is your girlfriend?"

David blushed deep red and said, "Ye- Wait, no! This the girl I told you I saved!"

"I didn't know Jerry had a daughter." Louis said.

"How do you know my dad?" Alex asked.

"Not important. Listen, We won't make it back to your house tonight, so we'll put up in an hotel nearby." Louis said.

"So, do you like her?" Villo asked David.

"If I tell you, and you tell her, I swear I'll-"

"I won't tell." Villo said.

David whispered to Villo, "Yes."

Villo smiled wildly, "I knew it."

David sat next to Alex in the car's backseat. Villo got in front next to Louis and said, "Hey, Alex, guess what David told me-"

David stopped Villo by giving him a smack to his head.

"Okay maybe later..." Villo said, rubbing his head.

**Author's Note:** **Okay, romance is coming into play. Now, next chapter we'll see how Justin is coping with Alex's kidnaping. Read and review.**


	8. Mischief

**Author's Note: The first part of this chapter takes place in Justin's school. He is about to leave when he runs into Harper, Alex's best friend. Read and review.**

Chapter VIII

Justin was at his locker getting ready to go home. His thoughts were on his sister and were she was now. He really hoped that Villo and David knew what they were doing. As he was walking outside, Harper ran up to him.

"Hey Justin!" Harper said.

"Hey Harper." Justin said.

"I was just wondering, what happened to Alex? No one has seen her for a few days." Harper said.

Justin knew that telling her the truth would expose his family as wizards. So he thought up a lie. A really bad one.

"She is at home with a really bad virus. She won't be at school for a while." Justin said.

"Oh? Well, why did I just get a call from her saying she will be at school tomorrow?" Harper asked.

Justin, caught in a lie, did the thing he thought was right at the moment. "See ya!" He told Harper and ran back to his house.

AT THE RUSSO'S HOUSE...

Justin ran up the stairs into his living room and saw his parents looking at a family picture.

"Mom, Dad, people are getting suspicious. They want to know where Alex is." Justin said.

"We know. The Wizard Council wants to talk with us about all of your skills." Jerry said.

"Meaning?" Justin said.

"They are coming to talk to us." Theresa said.

"What happens when they find out Alex is gone?" Justin asked.

"They might strip us of our powers." Jerry said.

"So our only hope is that David and Villo bring Alex back before then." Justin said.

ACROSS TOWN...

The car containing Louis, Villo, David, and Alex came to a stop at a red light. They were pretty much silent for most of the ride.

"That was a good one." Louis said suddenly.

"What are you ta- oh, dude!" Villo screamed.

"Jesus! Was that necessary!?" David yelled.

"God! That stinks so bad!" Alex said.

"My eyes! They're burning!" Villo said.

"Man, that was bothering me for a while." Louis said.

"Unlock the windows!" David yelled.

"Why?" Louis said.

"I swear to God, unlock these windows before I break every one!" David yelled.

"Alright, here. Babies." Louis said unlocking and rolling down the windows. "Here's the hotel now." Louis said, pointing at a decent looking hotel. "Stay here while I get us a room." Louis hopped out the car and went inside.

"Think this place has cable?" Villo asked.

"Probably." David said. He saw Louis come out of the hotel lobby and back to the car.

"Come on, the room is right there." Louis said, pointing behind him. The four walked to the room Louis said was theirs. Louis unlocked the door, and flipped the switch. The room had a big dresser, a bathroom with shower, a table with four chairs, and one bed.

"So," Louis said, "who gets the bed?"

"Me." David and Alex said at the same time.

"Wait, why should you get the bed?" Alex asked.

"I was the one who saved you." David said.

"With my help." Villo added.

"Yeah, you jacked a gas truck and it was your driving that almost got us and her killed." David said.

"You just want to sleep in the same bed with your girlfriend." Villo said.

Alex and David blushed deep red. David grabbed Villo by the back of his neck and said to him, "Just for that, you're sleeping on the floor." David let him go and went into the bathroom.

When David was out of sight Alex sat in the bed and asked Villo, "Does he like me?"

"Yeah, he does. When he first saw you, he said you were cute." Villo said. Alex blushed deep red again. "Why?"

"No reason." Alex said quickly.

"Right. Your face isn't red for no reason." Villo said.

"So," Louis asked, "Who sleeps where?"

"I'll sleep on the floor." Villo said.

"I'll take the table." Louis said.

"So, Alex and her boyfriend gets the bed." Louis said.

"Yeah." Alex said. "Hey!" She turned around and saw David standing there with a smile on his face.

_Smooth, _Alex thought.


	9. Dreaming

**Author's Note: Now, this chapter is a dream sequence. Both Alex and David have a dream. About what? Read and review to find out.**

Chapter IX

ALEX'S DREAM

Alex was dressed in a white gown with her hair in a ponytail. She was standing in a room surrounded by her friends and family. Then, the room got dark, and a light shone on one person. Curious, Alex walked over to see who it was. She tapped the man who was dressed in all white on the shoulder. When he turned around, Alex saw you it was.

"David." Alex whispered.

"Surprised to see me?" David asked.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I have to tell you something." David said, blushing.

"What?" Alex said taking a step closer.

"I love you." David said turning away.

Alex then turned David around and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Alex said. Then she kissed him.

DAVID'S DREAM

David is dressed in a white suit in a room with the Russo's friends and family. Suddenly, the room got dark and a light shone on him. He heard footsteps behind him. David was too scared to see who it was. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Alex dressed in a white gown, with her hair in a ponytail. He thought she was beautiful.

"David." Alex whispered.

"Surprised to see me?" David asked.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I have to tell you something." David said, blushing.

"What?" Alex said taking a step closer.

"I love you." David said turning away.

Alex then turned David around and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Alex said. Then she kissed him.

When David stirred, he saw Alex sleeping right with her head on his chest. David smiled and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note: Awww. That's cute. See, they have feelings for each other. Next chapter, you will find out a little bit more about David Falcone. Read and review.**


	10. Falcone's Past

**Author's Note: In this chapter, we find out a little bit more about David Falcone and his connection to Jerry and Theresa. Please, read and review.**

Chapter X

Louis was the first one up. He got up and walked over to Villo who was asleep on the floor.

"Villo." Louis whispered.

"Yes ladies, I am all man, with the heart of a lion." Villo said in his sleep. Louis woke him up with a kick.

"What?" Villo said grumpily.

"We got to check out." Louis said.

"Awww, look at them." Villo said. Both Louis and Villo looked at David and Alex on the bed. Alex had her head on David's chest, and David had his arm around her. Louis took out his cell phone and took a picture.

"Hey guys!" Villo and Louis yelled. Alex and David both jumped up. They saw the position they were in and jumped apart. Louis and Villo both laughed.

"Have some nice dreams?" Villo asked.

David and Alex both blushed real bad.

"Well, when you two lovebirds are ready, we have to go check out." Louis said.

Louis drove the car around to the front of the hotel, ran inside to check out, and came back to the car.

"We should be home in a few hours, but let's get something to eat first." Louis said. They drove to a nearby restaurant and went in. Louis directed them to their seats.

"I'll go see what they got." David said. He got up and went to the restaurant menu board. Alex saw this as a perfect opportunity to find out more about David.

"Louis, how do you know David?" Alex asked.

"I was a close friend of his parents." Louis said.

"He seems really defensive about his parents. Do you know what happened to them?" Alex asked. David looked at her, ran his hand through his hair, and said, "Honestly, no."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Let me tell you. When I met your parents, I was an irresponsible kid. I was friends with his parents. They were good people. I went over their one day, and all I saw was David sitting in a crib by himself. His parents were nowhere in sight. Jerry and Theresa wanted to take David. But I ended up caring for him instead. I have this feeling that something bad happened to them. David was young, so he doesn't know what happened."

"When are you going to tell him?" Alex asked.

"IF he tells him." Villo said.

"Yeah. We don't know how he'll act." Louis said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" David said.

"This and that." Villo said.

"So, how far are we from Manhattan?" David asked.

"About 5 hours." Louis said.

"Oh, man here comes the Goon Squad." Villo said pointing out the window.

"David, distract them." Louis said. David nodded and ran into the bathroom. Louis, Alex, and Villo slid out of the restaurant.

"I hope he is all right." Alex said worried.

Then, a bird landed on their car, David transformed out of his disguise, and said, "Let's get out of here." They got into the car and sped off. Little did they know that Merlin was right behind.

Author's Note: Oh, boy. Now we have a chase going on. No more story until I get some reviews. So, read and review.


	11. Evasive Driving

**Author's Note: With Merlin's goos close behind, David , Alex, Villo, and Louis, must evade them before getting back to Manhattan.**

Chapter XI

As Louis was driving down the highway, he looked in the backseat and saw David and Alex stealing looks at one another. Of course, Louis thought this was cute.

"Villo." Louis whispered.

"Yeah." Villo responded.

"Look at them in the backseat." Louis said. Villo looked in the backseat and saw David and Alex stealing looks at each other. As they were about to steal another look at each other, David noticed something.

"Gun it Louis, they're following us!" David yelled.

"Got it." Louis said. Louis then proceeded to gun it at high speed.

"David, still got that piece?" Villo asked.

"Yeah, why?" David asked.

"Use it!" Villo yelled. David stuck his head out of the window just as a spell flew past his head. David let off a single shot and hit the driver of the car. It swerved and hit the brick wall.

"Better get off here." Louis said.

"Nice shooting." Villo said.

"Thanks." David said.

"How far from home are we now?" Alex asked.

"About three hours." Louis said.

_I hope my family is all right_, Alex thought.

AT THE RUSSO'S HOUSE

Jerry was frantically pacing up and down. Theresa just sat there watching him. The Wizard Council was sending someone by to inspect Justin, Alex, and Max magic skills. Of course, Alex wasn't there.

"Are you sure that they were sending someone here today?" Jerry asked.

"IT says right here, 5:00." Theresa said.

"What are we going to do?" Max asked.

"Tell them the truth." Justin said. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"You could lose your powers." Theresa said.

"Oh." Justin said.

"Now all we can do is sit here and wait. Pray that Alex gets back on time." Jerry said.

"Hopefully she will." Justin said. "Hopefully."

**Author's Note: Now we see things get a little thick. Also, this story will end within five chapters. Again, no more story until I get some more reviews. **


	12. To Protect and Serve

**Author's Note: Here comes the big fight scene. Read and review.**

Chapter XII

David, Alex, Villo, and Louis came to a stop in front of a small shopping complex. They were about an hour from Manhattan. All four got out of the car, just as Merlin pulled up.

"Well, you four have costed me a lot of money." Merlin hissed.

"Look, you have lost. Now get before you get split." David said.

"Really? Maybe you should be more concerned about what happened to your parents." Merlin said.

"What do you know about my parents?" David asked.

"The one who took them away from you is someone you already know." Merlin said.

"Who is it?" David asked, anger in his voice.

"Turn over the girl, and I'll tell you." Merlin said.

"Not a chance." David said instantly.

"Fine. Now you die!" Merlin said as he rushed David.

"Run!" David told his friends. He saw Louis and Villo pull Alex inside a store. David pulled the gun Villo gave him, but Merlin tackled him to the ground. David felt something sharp go into his stomach. Just as Merlin was about to finish him off, a single shot rang out, and David saw Alex holding the gun. Merlin fell over. She ran over to check on him.

"David!" Alex shrieked.

"Come on buddy, stay with us!" Villo yelled.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Louis yelled.

David saw Alex's tear stained face as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry if it is short. Final chapter is up next. Read and review.**


	13. Love and Family

_Author's Note: Plain and simple, this is the last chapter. Please read and review._

Chapter XIII

David laid in a hospital bed in Manhattan, totally oblivious to the fact that Alex was safe and sound with her family. Louis and Villo were at his bedside. Well, Louis was anyway, Villo left for some reason. As David stirred Louis sat beside him.

"W-What happened?" David said weakly.

"Merlin stabbed you in the stomach. They had to drain it and staple it closed. What do you remember about the attack?" Louis asked.

David took a look at his stomach and ran his hand across the bandages that covered it. He winced at the pain in his stomach. "The last thing that I remember is getting stabbed, and Alex shooting Merlin and killing him. She saved me."

"She was returning the favor." Louis said.

"Yeah, you're right. Where is she anyway?" David asked.

"At home with her family. Right in time for some kind of a Wizard Audit. They said you were grateful for your bravery and loyalty." Louis said.

"Great, they think I'm a dog." David said, turning to the window. Louis didn't know that Villo just brought Alex in the room.

"There's one thing that I really need to ask you." Louis began. "You like Alex, don't you?"

David visibly blushed at the question.

"Yes, you sure do." Louis said smiling.

"Okay, I admit it. I really like her. I liked her ever since me and Villo went to save her. Okay!?" David said defeated.

"Ahem." Villo said. Louis and David noticed that Alex and Villo were standing there, both with grins on their faces.

David grabbed Louis' shirt and brought him to ear level. "You set me up, you son of a bitch."

"I swear that I didn't know." Louis said smiling. "We'll leave you two alone to talk." Louis and Villo walked out of the room, leaving David and Alex to talk.

"Hey." Alex said softly.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" David asked.

"Everything." Alex said.

_Crap_, David thought.

"I like you, too." Alex said.

"Okay, so what happens know?" David asked.

"This." Alex walked over and kissed David on the lips.

"Awww." Villo said. Alex and David jumped apart, blushing badly.

"I have to go. My parents are waiting for me." Alex said. She waived at David as she walked out the door.

"See, told you they liked each other. Now pay up." Villo told Louis. Louis took a bill out of his pocket and slapped it in the hand of Villo.

"You guys are a piece of work." David said.

"That's why you love us." Louis said.

"Yeah, we are a unique family." David said. "Plus, I'm not going to shave you bald, Villo."

"Thank you." Villo said happily.

"But I am." Louis said, taking out an electric razor.

"That is so uncool!" Villo screamed as Louis chased him around the room. David just sat back and laughed at this scene he was witnessing.

_We are unique all right,_ David thought.

**THE END.**

_Author's Note: That's it! Story's over! I might do a sequel. Please read and review._


End file.
